Definition of Love
by imcrazychan
Summary: Vanessa and Zac is in love with eachother, but what will happen when Vanessa is dating Drake Bell, and Zac is hurt and angry? Will there be a Zanessa, or will Zac get another girl?
1. Chapter 1

Vanessa is sitting on her bed, on the phone with Drake Bell.

''..Yeah Drake, I'll see you in three days, bye'' She hangs up and throws her phone on her bed, she lays down on her bed, and starts thinking of Zac.

''Vanessa stop it! He's not in love with you, just face it'' Vanessa said to herself, and tried to stop thinking about Zac, but she couldn't.

In the mean time in Zac's house.

Zac is sitting on his bed, and thinking of Vanessa.

''Dude, who are you trying to kid? She's not in love with you, she's your best friend, so that's why you can't be in love with her! Ugh! Face it Zac, you are in love with your best friend, and she not loves you back'' he said to himself.

Three days later, with Vanessa on the set 'Drake and Josh'.

"Vanessa! We are going to start now!" Drake said. "Ok, coming!" Vanessa said, she was so nervous about the scene, the kissing scene, but she was also a little bit happy, she thought it could make her forget about Zac, and she was almost right..

The next day..

"You're late Nessa, so, what are the good news?" Ashley said, when Vanessa came up to them.

"This is my boyfriend, Drake Bell" Vanessa said and stepped aside so the others could say hello to Drake.

Corbin looked over at Zac, he was really sad.

"Uhm guys, I think I'm going home now, I don't feel so good" Zac said, as Corbin, Lucas, Monique and Ashley looked at him and saw how sad he was.

"Okay?" Vanessa said confused as Zac walked away.

"Hey Zac wait up!" Ashley, Lucas, Corbin and Monique said "See you Nessa" Lucas said as Ashley, Corbin Monique and him walked over to Zac "Ash wait! What's wrong with Zac?" Vanessa said really confused. "If you can't see it, it doesn't matter to you" Ashley said a bit mad at Vanessa. "Ashley! Please tell me!" Vanessa said a little bit upset. "No Vanessa, you can't see it, just go with your boyfriend" Ashley said as she walked away. "Drake, do you know what's going on?" Vanessa asked her boyfriend. "No, but hey, who cares about him?" Drake said as he laughed. "I do" Vanessa whispered. "What?!" Drake yelled. "Drake! He is like my brother, I care about him" Vanessa said a bit upset. "Sorry babe.." Drake said as he felt guilt. "It's okay" Vanessa said and kissed Drake softly on the lips.

The next day, at Vanessa's house.

"Is Zac coming?" Vanessa asked Ashley. Ashley just ignored her, she was so mad at Vanessa, because she couldn't see how sad Zac was when Vanessa told them about Drake. "Ashley?" Vanessa said. Ashley just ignored her again. "Ashley!" Vanessa yelled, now she was mad, because Ashley ignored her. Ashley didn't even looked at Vanessa, she was just sitting beside her, thinking of how sad Zac was right now, then suddenly Ashley phone ringed. Ashley quickly answered her phone. "Hello?...Oh, is he okay?...Okay, should I come over now?...Okay, see ya" Ashley said and walked out of the house. "Ashley?!" Vanessa yelled and walked outside, but it was too late, Ashley was already gone. Vanessa sighed and walked inside again. _What is wrong with her? And who was she talking with?_ Vanessa was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley arrived to Zac's house as Corbin walked out of the house.

"I don't know what to do, he is so mad at himself, he keeps saying that he is stupid, because he is in love with V" Corbin said, very worried about his best friend.

"I'll go talk to him, but I can't promise anything" Ashley said, a bit worried. "Okay, thanks Ash" Corbin said.

"For what?" Ashley said very confused as she walked up to the door.

"For talking to him, I'm really worried about him, and thanks for doing it again, cause I know Nessa is your friend" Corbin said as he smiled.

"Well, I don't know about that friends thing, cause' I can't believe that she couldn't see how sad Zac was" Ashley said a bit mad at Vanessa.

"I'm sorry, I hope that you still can be friends" Corbin said and hugged Ashley. "If she really really hurt Zac again, I don't think I can be friends with her anymore, cause' Zac is like my brother, and I don't want him to get hurt twice, of that person he is in love with... Well, I'll go talk to him now" Ashley said.

"Okay, call me when your done, ok?" Corbin said.

"Ok" Ashley said as Corbin get in his car and droved away.

Ashley knocked at the door, and Zac opened it.

"What do you want?" Zac said cold.

"Look Zac, I'm worried about you" Ashley said.

"Well, you don't have to, cause I'm not worth it" Zac said cold.

"Zac stop it!" Ashley kind of yelled at him.

"What?!" Zac yelled back.

"Zac, calm down" Ashley said and tried to calm Zac down.

"No! I rather die, then see Vanessa being with some else!" Zac yelled.

"Zac, don't be stupid" Ashley said a bit upset, but tried to stay calm.

"Ashley, just leave me alone" Zac said cold.

"Okay, but promise you won't do something stupid? Cause I care about you Zac, we all do" Ashley said.

"Not Vanessa" Zac mumbled.

"Zac?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, just leave" Zac said and closed the door.

Ashley was almost crying, she was really afraid of that Zac was going to kill him self, he was like her brother, if he died she would almost could kill Vanessa. (A/N: Of course she wouldn't do that, but you know what I mean). Ashley droved home and called Corbin.

"Hello?" Corbin said.

"He-ey, it's Ash.." Ashley said while she was crying.

"Why are you crying Ash?" Corbin asked worried.

"I-I-it's Zac.." Ashley said while she was crying.

"Hold on, I'm coming over to you Ash" Corbin said and hanged up.


	3. Chapter 3

15 minutes later, Corbin arrived to Ashley's house.

He knocked at the door and Ashley opened it.

"What happened Ash?" Corbin asked worried.

"He-h.. He said that he rather die then see Vanessa being with someone else" Ashley said and burst out in tears.

"He said that?" Corbin asked very, very worried about Zac while he was hugging Ashley.

"Yes" Ashley said and after that her phone started to ring.

"Sorry Corb" Ashley said and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Ashley said.

"Hey Ash, it's Vanessa, do you know where Zac is?" Vanessa said a bit worried.

"No, why?" Ashley said while she was getting angry.

"He isn't answering his phone" Vanessa said and started to giggle. "Drake stop!"

"Vanessa?" Ashley said, as she was getting angrier.

There was no response. Ashley could just hear Vanessa giggling and saying: "Drake stop!"

Ashley was really angry. She rolled her eyes and hanged up.

"I guess that was Vanessa?" Corbin said.

"Yeah" Ashley said and rolled her eyes.

"What did she want?" Corbin asked.

"She was just wondering about were Zac is" Ashley said. "But then Drake tickled her or something, and so I hanged up".

"I'm really, really sorry about saying this, but I think that Vanessa is happy with Drake" Corbin said as he sighed.

"Yeah, but if she is going to stay with him the rest of her life, then she's not my friend" Ashley said cold.

"Ash.." Corbin said.

"No! If she will be with him, that's fine with me, but then I'm not her friend, but I don't think she needs me" Ashley said cold.

Corbin has going to answer, but then his phone ringed.

He looked at the ID and answered.

"Hey man!" Corbin said.

"Hey, were are you?" Zac asked.

"I'm at Ashley's" Corbin answered.

"Is it ok that I come over?" Zac asked a bit sad.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you man" Corbin said.

"Yeah, see you" Zac said and hanged up.

Corbin was about to say something when Ashley's phone ringed.

"Hello?" Ashley said.

"Hey, it's me Vanessa" Vanessa said.

"Oh hi" Ashley said sarcastic.

"Is it okay if I come over?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, is Drake coming?" Ashley said.

"Of course" Vanessa said.

"Stupid question" Ashley mumbled sarcastic to herself.

"Ashley?" Vanessa asked.

"Sorry, but you two just come" Ashley said.

"Ok, see you" Vanessa said and hanged up.

"Who was that?" Corbin asked.

"It was Vanessa, Drake and her is coming over" Ashley said.

"Tell me it's not true" Corbin said.

"Why?" Ashley asked worried.

"Zac is coming too" Corbin said.

"Oh my.." Ashley didn't finished her sentence, because the doorbell rang.

Ashley opened the door.

"Hi" Ashley said as Vanessa and Drake walked in.

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang again.

Ashley opened the door.

"Hey Zac" Ashley said as Zac walked in.

"Hey" Vanessa said as Drake started kissing her and they started to make-out.

"Corbin, you didn't tell me they was here" Zac said as Drake walked up to him.

"Do you have a problem with me or my girlfriend?" Drake said.

"No, do you have a problem with me?" Zac said.

"Hell yes I have" Drake said and hit him.

Which turn into a huge fight between Zac and Drake.

10 minutes later Zac hit Drake in the head as Drake fall down on the floor.

"Slacker" Zac said and walked out.

"Zac!" Vanessa said really angry as she walked out to Zac.

"What do you want?" Zac said.

"Don't you dare call my boyfriend a slacker" Vanessa said as she slapped Zac across the face.

"Ow!" Zac said.

"I really love Drake, Zac, if you ever touch him again I don't know what to do" Vanessa said and walked inside and left a really heartbroken Zac.


	4. Chapter 4

Zac walked inside again.

"I think I'm going home now, bye man" Zac said and hugged Corbin.

"Bye" Corbin said.

"Bye Ash" Zac said and hugged Ashley.

"Bye Zac, I'll call you later?" Ashley said and Zac nodded and walked out of the house.

"Why didn't he say goodbye to me?" Vanessa asked.

"Because you just broke his heart" Ashley mumbled to herself.

"What?" Vanessa said.

"Out of my house, NOW!" Ashley yelled.

"What's wrong with you Ash?" Vanessa asked.

"I SAID OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE" Ashley yelled.

"Ash? What's wrong with you?" Vanessa asked.

"Go before I slap you in your face!" Ashley yelled.

"Calm down Ashley" Vanessa said.

Ashley slapped Vanessa across the face.

"I told you, now LEAVE" Ashley yelled.

"Come on Drake, we're leaving now, I can't stand that bitch, Ashley, you're like Sharpay, just more bitchy" Vanessa said.

"Did you just call me a bitch?!" Ashley yelled.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Vanessa said.

Ashley didn't say anything, she you slapped Vanessa across the face again.

"LEAVE NOW YOUR FUCKING BITCH!" Ashley yelled as Vanessa walked outside.

"Wow" Corbin whispered.

"I just can't stand that she hurt Zac" Ashley said.

The next day.

At Vanessa's house.

Vanessa tried to call Zac, for the 8 time.

"Come on, pick up your phone" Vanessa said to herself.

"Hello?" Zac said.

"Thank god you pick up!" Vanessa said.

"Oh hi" Zac said sarcastic.

"Look, about that I said yesterday.." Vanessa said.

"Look Vanessa, just forget it" Zac said.

"Can we meat at the park?" Vanessa said.

"I don't think so Vanessa" Zac said.

"Please?" Vanessa said.

"Ok" Zac said.

"I'll see you in a bit" Vanessa said.

In Zac's car on his way to the park.

He sees something there looks very familiar to him.

"Is that Drake? But, it's not Vanessa he's kissing, oh my.." Zac said to himself.

In the park.

"So, why should we meet here?" Zac asked Vanessa.

"I just want to say sorry" Vanessa said.

"Umm.. Thanks? Look Vanessa I have something to tell you.." Zac said.

"Go" Vanessa said.

"I think Drake is cheating on you" Zac said.

"How could you say that?!" Vanessa yelled.

"Because it's the truth!" Zac yelled as Ashley walked over to them.

"Sorry for that yesterday V.." Ashley said.

"It's okay Ash.." Vanessa said.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Ashley said.

"Because Zac said that Drake is cheating on me, and I know it's NOT true!" Vanessa yelled.

"Hell yes it is!" Zac yelled back.

"Are you jealous or something, just because you don't have a girlfriend, it doesn't mean that you are gonna break Drake and my relationship!" Vanessa yelled.

Zac was really, really heartbroken. He just walked away.

"Vanessa?!" Ashley said while she was getting angry.

"What?! Just because he doesn't have a girlfriend, he don't have to break Drake and me up" Vanessa said.

"How can you be so stupid?!" Ashley said.

"What do you mean?!" Vanessa said.

"You have to find out, by yourself and by the way, I think what Zac is right, I think he is telling the truth" Ashley said and walked away.

In Zac's house.

"I have to do this, I can't take it any more" Zac said.

(A/N: HUH?! Lol)

With Ashley.

She knocked on the door to Zac's house and David opened.

"Hi Ashley" David said.

"Hi Mr. Efron, can I see Zac?" Ashley said.

"Yeah sure, he's upstairs in his room" David said.

"Thanks" Ashley said and walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Zac, it's me, Ash" Ashley said.

There was no answer.

Ashley opened the door and saw Zac lying on the floor, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley burst into tears as she was getting a flashback.

Flashback 

"_I rather die than see Vanessa being with someone else!" Zac yelled._

"_Zac, don't be stupid!" Ashley said._

"_Ashley, just leave me alone" Zac said cold._

_End of flashback_

"Mr. Efron!" Ashley shouted. "Call 911!" Ashley shouted again, as she saw a glass of pills in Zac's hand.

5 minutes later David comes running in.

"What hap—Oh my.." David said shocked.

"I think he was trying to kill himself" Ashley said while she was crying hard.

5 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Zac to the hospital.

Ashley called the others and droved to the hospital with David.

When Vanessa came, Ashley saw that she was crying.

"What happened?" Vanessa said while she was crying, when she came up to Ashley.

"I don't know I just found him unconscious" Ashley said. "I think he was trying to kill himself".

Vanessa cried harder and Ashley hugged her.

"Why would he do this?" Vanessa asked while she was crying.

"I don't know Nessa, I really don't know" Ashley lied.

Vanessa just cried harder.

When Zac was awake, Ashley visited him.

"Hey" Zac said quiet.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ashley asked.

"Okay, I guess" Zac said quiet. "I swear when I come out, I kill myself, and this time it will work".

"Zac, don't do it" Ashley said scared.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I love Vanessa so much, I can't see her being with someone else" Zac said quiet.

Ashley started to cry and walked outside of the room.

A few minutes later, Vanessa walked into the room.

"Hey" Vanessa said softly.

"Hi" Zac said quiet and looked out of the window.

Vanessa burst into tears.

"Zac.. Why did you do that?" Vanessa asked while she was crying.

"I don't know Nessa" Zac said.

VANESSAS POV 

OMG! Did he just called me Nessa?! It's the first time he called me that, since I started dating Drake.. Hey wait a minute.. No, that's not true, or is it?

NO ONES POV 

"Zac, can you promise me that you never do that again?" Vanessa asked while she was crying quiet.

"I don't know Nessa" Zac said quiet.

"Please Zac! I can't live without you! You are my best friend!" Vanessa said as she stopped crying.

VANESSA'S POV 

But I wanna be more than friends..

NO ONE'S POV 

"Uhm.." Zac said.

"Please Zac.. I can't loose you" Vanessa said.

Zac sighed. "I promise".

"Good" Vanessa said as she started to cry.

"Sorry" Vanessa said and walked out of the room.

OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM 

"What happen Nessa?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing" Vanessa kinda lied.

"Sweetie, you're crying, I can see something is wrong" Ashley said.

"He almost raped me.." Vanessa said as she cried harder.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"D-dr.. Drake" Vanessa said quiet while she was crying.

"What?! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Corbin said angry.

"Can you please not tell Zac? He will just get worried" Vanessa said.

"Yeah sure" Ashley, Corbin, Lucas and Monique said.

A/N: So, it seems like Drake isn't sweet or what? 

**Will Zac found out about that Drake almost raped Vanessa?**

**Will Zac and Vanessa get together?**

**Well, you have to wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
